MONSTER
by xxSandystarxx
Summary: Finchfang and Sorrelpaw develop a very strange romance. However, she knows a very dark secret that he thinks he is hiding — he is a Dark Forest minion. Sorrelpaw is forced to pick sides, and is her relationship with her mentor strong enough to make her chose the dark side? Lemons, swearing and violence all in one.
1. Chapter 1

"Touch me one more time and I will claw off your face." I say with a growl, unsheathing my claws and flinching as Finchfang's tail is run along my spine, sending a shiver up it. He's chuckling and I can almost see the evil aura floating off of the cream cameo. I want to kill him. A year ago, I would never dream of hurting him. Oh, how so much has changed.

"Now, now, dearest Sorrelflight, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" He purrs, his voice echoing all around me. I twitch once again, and try to hold in a scream, holding in all the feelings I want to throw at him. I begin to feel nostalgic, remembering all the great memories I had with Finchfang. Too bad that the darkness took him.

"And yet you can. Do you remember what you promised me, Finchfang?" I whisper, looking at my paws whilst listening to him growl.

What exactly happened? StarClan, that takes us way back to my apprenticeship.

* * *

"Sorrelkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sorrelpaw." Blackstar announces, a proud smile on his face. Of course he would be proud of me — I'm his niece. He raised me as one of his own (my dad kind of neglected me, I don't really care about that) before Redstar, now known as Redwhisker, retired. I mean, he still played with me and stuff but it's different from when he was deputy. Now he's all stuck up in the politics between the four clans. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and Riverclan.

I belong to WindClan.

My clanmates cheer, calling out my new name before they calm down and Blackstar continues. "Your mentor will be Finchfang."

Now you see where Finchfang plays a role in my life. Ugh. He turned so disgusting and deranged. I look at the young warrior, noticing how surprised he looks. Acting bastard. Of course, back then, I didn't know. He was such a nice guy. I laugh in delight before running up to him, smiling as we touch noses. I feel a jolt through my body. Oh, this must be where StarClan creates our bond. Ew. Bonds.

As soon as we do, members begin to cheer again before disbanding and walking away to continue their every day life. Hmph.

"Finchfang, I'm so happy you're my mentor!" I cry, smiling happily and wagging my tail like a dog. I'm just that excited. Finchfang doesn't look excited. He looks scared and nervous.

"Can't you talk to your apprentice like a normal cat?" I snap after a while, looking at him with my narrowed electric blue eyes. Those are my only attractive features. My fur is as messy as hell. My mother did try to groom it but it kind of went wrong and I found myself tumbling through the nursery, picking up debris like twigs and bits of moss.

"What? Oh... um. Yeah." Finchfang finally answers. He's so timid, it's weird. I wonder why Blackstar has chosen him. I want a more excited mentor. Ugh. "Wh - what do you want to learn?" he asks rather awkwardly, shrugging a little. I want to stab him with a twig. Timid butthole.

"Are you serious? Take me around the territory, idiot!" I yell. Okay, maybe I didn't say 'idiot'. I wish I did. It's more like I'm mentoring _him_.

"Oh, yeah." he murmurs before turning around and walking out of camp, leaving me there without turning around to make sure I'm following. I roll my eyes at him and follow, lashing my tail in annoyance. But then I wonder what make him so nervous. I've seen him be an idiot before but... Not this idiotic. I silently grunt and follow him out of camp, head held low as I pout.

He turns to his side and then looks at me, his eyes rounded. He kind of stares at me for a moment and then starts walking again. I want to stab him in the throat.

I sigh softly before walking on and then he stops, causing me to bump into him. However, he doesn't react. Instead, he turns to his left and he says,

"Over there is ThunderClan. Cats say that they're the strongest but I don't think so." He mews, though he still sounds timid and unbearable. I can tell that he's just repeating what his mentor told him. Did someone order a stupid head? I didn't. I nod politely and look at Finchfang. Aw, wee lamb. I sigh and look to my right.

"Where's that?" I say, my voice sounding bored and emotionless.

He flinches and answers me.

"ShadowClan. They're the tough guys. Don't be mean to them or they will kill you. They're ruthless." he says softly, as if he must otherwise he will die. Probably the case. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I bite my lip before looking up at Finchfang. At this point I know that RiverClan is opposite us, so I don't ask.

"Uhm," I mumble, still pretty annoyed with him but somehow I know he was feeling fragile now. Oh, well. "do you want to teach me how to hunt for the elders?"

He looks down and offers me a friendly smile.

"Sure." he replies with a flick of his tail, standing up and walking away, still not asking me to follow him. Jerk.

I sigh, and follow with an angry expression on my face.

**stay tuned for lemons in the next chapter 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm ten moons now. I've grown into a beautiful she-cat, my fur as grown longer and my fangs have sharpened. I'm carrying moss back to camp, my tail waving happily behind me. My training has been simple and small, though very effective. I'm not exactly the best fighter in WindClan but I'm super fast. Like, cheetah fast. Pretty damn cool.

As I walk into camp, I set down my moss and yell, "THISTLEBURST, I'VE GOT YOUR MOSS!" Thistleburst is WindClan's medicine cat. Today is my turn to help out the medicine cat. Thistleburst doesn't have an apprentice so she depends on each of the apprentices. Everyday it's our job to help out Thistleburst. I dislike helping her, she's so snappy and annoying.

I pick up the moss again and begin walking towards the medicine den, which is a downwards hole in the ground. Other clans have dens - we have holes we stay in. Cats say that ThunderClan is the best climbers, well, I say FUCK THEM. We're badass. I jump into the hole and greet Thistleburst by rubbing our pelts. It's kind of natural, so nothing sexual here.

"Took you long enough," Thistleburst grumbles, looking up from her herbs with a sneer on her face. StarClan, she's so ugly. Her left eye is gone and her ears are shredded, her lip has been ripped off and she has severe mange. I shuffle away for a moment before nodding. "you chase rabbits so fast that I'd expect you to be just as fast, you useless pile of dung."

I also want to stab her.

"Well, if you're going to insult me I'm going to leave. Peace." I grumble before jumping out of the hole. I'm the only one in the clan that can do that — it's kind of cool. I don't like to show off much, but when I do, I do it in style.

I don't wait for a reply from Thistleburst and I walk away, looking for my dearest mentor Finchfang. After ten moons, he had become less nervous and more funny. I have begun to like him. He's funny, nice and fun to fight with. He's always giving me tips. He's one of the best mentors, though not extremely strong. Oh, well. I give up looking for him and I walk towards the apprentices' den where my friends are laughing and pranking each other. The den is a total and complete mess.

There's squirrel guts splattered around the place and cob webs everywhere.

"Fucking hell, Gravelpaw! You messed up my fur, you dick!" Silverpaw screams, running out of the den with mouse bile and cobwebs all over her fur. I watch as she leaves and runs out of camp, I bet on her way to the lake to wash herself.

I chuckle and enter the den, looking at Gravelpaw and Robinpaw laughing their heads off. They're littermates, brothers, the sons of the rulers of the dark forest. They're evil. Just yesterday they dumped a bumload of spiders on me. It was not nice, two of them bit me.

I grunt to get their attention and sit down.

"Oh, hey, Sorrelpaw! How was getting Thistleburst moss?" Robinpaw laughs, sitting up and hitting his brother with his paw. Robinpaw is a fawn calico. Wait, I know that male calicos are like, SUPER rare, but he's just one of them. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"She called me a useless pile of dung, so."

"That's the nicest she's been." Gravelpaw comments, licking his lip and standing up, grabbing some wet moss under his nest and mopping up some mouse bile and squirrel guts, using his tail to pick up some spider webs. "Yesterday she said I'm a, quote, fucking loser without a goddamn life and I should kill myself, unquote. Seriously, I wonder why StarClan chose her."

"Eesh." I mumble.

"So, Sorrelpaw, how are you with Mister Finchfang?" Robinpaw asks, deciding to help out his brother. I flinch. These two have come up with the theory that Finchfang has a crush on me. I mean, how stupid is that? Not that stupid. I'm likeable and sexy. I sigh, and shrug.

"Dunno. I don't like him in that way." I mumble.

"Seriously? Come on, he's so _dreamy_, and _handsome_, and _sexy, _and -" Robinpaw meows sarcastically, a fake look of dreamy-ness in his eyes. Of course, he was cut off by Silverpaw, who is dripping wet.

"And out of your league." she says, walking over and between Robinpaw and Gravelpaw before shaking her fur and getting them wet beside sitting beside me. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again."

She then turns to me.

"Have you two fucked or what?" she snaps. Silverpaw is extremely rude. She swears an awful lot — even Blackstar can't stop her. I sigh and shake my head. I don't think I ever will.

"Well, you'd better before he gets into my fur. He is _totally_ vibing on me. I mean, it's totally _obvious_ the other day he came to me and said, 'do you want to move aside'. He _so_ wants to get some Silverpaw _pus_s-ai."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Okay." I mumble before standing up. I decide to go on a walk by myself, seeing as though Finchfang won't be back from doing whatever he does for a while. I grunt as I dodge a bucket of snails set by Robinpaw and Gravelpaw. Then I begin to hear strange noises.

I have decided to investigate, so I walk towards the sounds and I hear voices. Holy shit, they're talking about WindClan. I try to make out their voices, but I don't know any of them. Except one.

"I - I'll try, s-s-sir." Finchfang. What's he talking about? I look through the bushes and see who Finchfang is talking about, forcing myself to hold in a surprised gasp. It's a large brown tabby tom with blue eyes. He has this black mist around him and his paws are slightly faded. I assume he is a ghost. Not a StarClan ghost — a Black Forest ghost.

"I don't want you disappointing me, Finchfang. You saw what happened to your friend Hazelclaw." The tom's voice is as cold as his eyes. I look to Finchfang, and poor him. He looks as if he's going to faint.

"Understood, sir." He whispered, looking down at his paws before the strange tom grunts, sitting up and using his tail to elevate Finchfang's chin.

"Hawkfrost. Just call me Hawkfrost. 'Sir' makes makes me sound like an elder. Understood?" Hawkfrost murmurs before eventually fading away, leaving my mentor to stand there on his own. He looks around him and his eyes come to me, narrowing as if he had seen me. I squeak before running away as fast as I can, running back to camp.

I stop at the entrance, and then I hear Finchfang's voice behind me.

"Sorrelpaw, what do you think you were doing?"

**OOPS I LIED.**


End file.
